


Subtle Change

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [2]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Pam notices something unusual about Eric.
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396





	Subtle Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Sharp" challenge at [](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile)[trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/)

Pam raised an eyebrow as Eric returned to Fangtasia from Dallas.  
  
He seemed... different.  
  
Usually, he looked bored and scowled a lot. Those ways hadn't changed, but despite his usual scowl, Pam caught an odd glint in his eyes - of lust and anticipation.  
  
He had just lost his maker, and though he was mourning, another matter appeared to amuse him. What could be entertaining about enduring the company of Bill and Sookie?  
  
Pam studied him with a sharp eye. "What's happened to you?"  
  
He turned his feral eyes toward her, and with a confident tone, he answered, "You'll see."


End file.
